Solstice
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: On the eve of the summer solstice, the Kings and Queens hold a feast. Caspian whisks Susan away to a feast of their own. Movie-verse


Disclaimer: Narnia and its inhabitants do not belong to me. Just this idea!

Author's Note: This is my response for the Response to Weekly Drabble Challenge # 1 at susancaspian (The LJ Community).

Prompt: **Feast**

Rating: M (for Smut)

Solstice

The seasons changed in Narnia. The fall was crisp, the winter breathtaking, the spring beautiful, and summer had just begun. In honor of the summer solstice, the Kings and Queens held a feast. As at all of their feasts, they partied and celebrated into the night.

Queen Susan sat at the head table that overlooked the ballroom. She found her siblings on opposite ends of the sprawling room. Peter was in the middle of the room, dancing with one of the noble women that had caught his eye. Lucy was in a corner, conversing with a Lord that Aslan had introduced to her. And Edmund, a little tipsy on too much sweet wine, was laughing in a corner with a Minotaur that Susan didn't recognize.

Susan watched as King Caspian made his way over to her. She smiled as he approached. His skin was flushed with the heat of the night. True to summer, there was no break from the heat, even at the late hour. He took her hand from its place on the arm of her chair and kissed it.

"Good evening, darling," he said.

"Good evening, dearest," she replied. "Are you enjoying the feast?"

"Not really." He wiped some sweat form his brow. "Would you like to join me in a much…calmer location?"

Susan stood. "That sounds lovely."

Caspian offered her the crook of his arm and she slid hers through it. They walked out of the ballroom and Susan noticed how much cooler it was in the corridor without all the people. Caspian led Susan out of the corridor and into the west wing of the castle.

"So, where are you taking me exactly?" Susan asked.

"To my chamber."

A small sly smile touched her lips. "Whatever for, my love?" Her voice held a slight bit of amusement. He looked down at her and grinned.

"To indulge in some dessert, of course."

"That sounds delightful to me, my dearest."

"It will be your delight, my pet."

They arrived at his room moments later. Once inside, Caspian shut the door and bolted it behind them. Susan stood by the bed, a sultry smile upon her lips. The King crossed the room and took her into his arms, his lips crashing upon hers. Their kiss was passionate, intense. Their hands roamed greedily, eagerly.

They removed each others' clothes needlessly, the discarded garments tossed about the room. Susan moaned at the touch of their naked skin; it was the most addictive thing. It sent all of her nerves at attention and lust coursing through her veins.

Caspian lowered them to the bed and broke their kiss. His lips traveled down her neck and Susan gasped as he found the sensitive spot between her neck and her shoulder. Her hands trailed down his smooth chest, down to his trim waist, her nails digging into his hips. He let out a small groan, turning his hand against her.

Susan moaned as his hand moved down her body, touching here, caressing there. Her breath caught in her throat as he moved lower, finding her most sensitive spot between her thighs. Caspian lifted his head and smiled down at her, his eyes filled with desire. He kissed her gently, thoroughly, his tongue meeting hers.

Susan nearly screamed as he slipped a finger inside her. He broke the kiss, grinning as she panted in pleasure. She closed her eyes as wave after wave of pleasure rolled throughout her body with each movement of his finger.

"Caspian," she gasped out, her nails digging in harder.

She felt the brush of an orgasm sweeping through her body. Susan opened her eyes and saw Caspian's rapacious smile. She attempted to smile back, but was left breathless as her body was brought to the brink.

"Not yet, my love," Caspian murmured.

He removed his finger, winking at her. Susan stared up at him, her eyes widening.

"How is that fair?" she cried. "Are you trying to kill me?"

He chuckled. "Oh, not kill you, precious. I plan to do the exact opposite of killing you."

Susan grumbled in response, causing him to chuckle more. He kissed her soundly, silencing any further complaints. She moved a hand from his hip and moved it lower, capturing his hardness. He broke their kiss, his sharp inhale of breath sounding like a hiss.

"Now how is _that_ fair?" he teased, his eyes closing as her hand explored.

She smiled as she traced the length of him with a delicate touch of her fingertip. Then she circled his shaft with her hand, moving it slowly up and back down.

"Now, I think you're going to kill me," he bit out, pleasure etched across his face.

Susan laughed, enjoying the role reversal. Caspian groaned and removed her hand and captured the other one from its spot on his hip. He pinned them above her head by the wrist. Susan's blue eyes glowed up at him and he smiled, showing his teeth. His free hand traveled down her body, his fingertips teasing.

He found the sensitive spots between her thighs once again and teased her until she found release. As her body trembled with its orgasm, he poised himself at her entrance and slid inside. A moan broke from both their lips at the sensation.

Susan attempted to move her arms, but Caspian's grip was firm. He grinned at her as she whimpered. His hips surged between her legs, picking up their rhythm. Susan moaned, longing to dig her hands into his back, her body beginning to feel the brush of another orgasm.

Caspian buried his face in her neck, his sharp exhale of breath cooling off her damp skin.

"I love you," he murmured against her skin.

"I love you too." Her voice came out in a whisper.

His lips sought hers, claiming them in a slow kiss as she came, release coursing through her. The intensity of her orgasm brought his, and he lowered himself on top of her, his head coming to rest on her chest. Caspian released her hands and they tunneled into his hair, holding him to her.

Caspian's eyes moved to her face and a small smile played upon them. She smiled back, her full lips lifting at the corners. They lay together, their sweat-coated bodies cooling as a chilled breeze swept into the open window. They drifted off to sleep, waking as the sun streamed in from the window.

Their eyes met and smiles touch their lips as memories from the night played through their minds. Caspian rolled, pulling her on top of him. She lay there for a minute before a vivacious grin spread across her lips. Susan got up, her body straddling his. His hands came up to her waist and traveled upward, capturing her breasts.

She let him caress them for a moment before she grabbed his hands and pinned them against the pillows above his head.

"My turn," she declared softly, her lips claiming his.

The End


End file.
